Band of Brothers
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: An AU fic. It tells about the story of Magi siblings living in a world where Gods and other figures of mythology walked amongst humans as normal guys like everyone else, being high school students and a university professor while trying to avoid being drawn to the supernatural side of the world. 3 Crossovers Mixed! Harem!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any TYPE-MOON or High School DXD characters.

 **LIFE 0**

A boy with black hair and aqua eyes wearing a blue hooded shirt under a black coat exited a grocery store.

His name was Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami. His parents and siblings at home called him "Rikka". He was a third year high school student who was currently attending at Kuoh Academy.

Having inherited his mother's good looks, he became unexpectedly popular among the female students alongside with his brother Shiki. Thus earning them both the title "The Great Gentlemen of Kuoh".

And every male's loathing and insecurities and jealousy.

Though lately his name become a hot topic in tandem with the Student Council's president, Souna Shitori. It was all about him being rejected by the bob cut haired woman which everyone mistook as a rejection of his "confession" for his "love" for the cool and strict 3rd most popular girl in school.

In truth, the said rejection was about his application for the Student Council. Once Ritsuka saw a recruitment flyer for the Student Council in which he immediately decided to give it a try.

Although he was turned down, he had gained some valuable insight during his meeting with the members of the Student Body.

All of them were not humans.

He knew that the Age of the Gods still exist in this world. That fact was briefed concisely and explicitly to him and his siblings by their parents. Warning them not to associate with the supernatural side of the world.

It also means restricting their abilities.

"Hmm?" said Ritsuka as he stopped on his tracks as he find himself at the entrance of Kuoh Town Central Park.

"Why am I here...? Oh..."

Ritsuka frowned as his answer to his query dawned onto him. He know what this scene meant from his parent's countless lessons. He was led there by something... or by someone.

Tightening his grip on the grocery bags, the black haired teen entered the park. The scene was quiet and solemn, with every leaves of plants and trees swayed briefly in the breeze's gentle touch. However, there were no people inside the park... as if it was deserted.

Ritsuka halted as he looked around his surroundings, "This felt like a Bounded Field of some sorts..."

"Hey Issei-kun, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Yuuma-chan what is it?"

A feminine and masculine voice made its way to his ears, prompting Ritsuka to whirl his head to the location of the said articulated vocals. His aqua eyes immediately registered the figure of two persons.

One was a girl with long black hair in a frilly dress and the other was a lad with brown hair in a casual outfit. Though the girl was new to him, Ritsuka knew the guy.

Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year high school student and a schoolmate of his. The guy was an infamous figure in Kuoh Academy known for peeping girls in the club rooms, especially the Kendo Club and a proud member of the "Perverted Trio", a group who were fueled by their perversion and sexual fantasies to promote and legalized voyeurism in school.

As for the black haired girl, Ritsuka didn't recognize her but as a Magus he didn't failed to notice that she wasn't human. As he crouched and hid under a pile of bush, the teen also noticed a small bat clinging upside down on a tree branch not far away from the two people in front of him. He could tell it was a Familiar at first glance, his family had a familiar too but it was a cat instead.

Through the information accumulated by his vision and observation, the black haired teen knew something about this scene was off and wrong even if his mind registered the scene unveiling in front of him as a date. And his suspicion was on the mark when he heard the girl's next words,

"Will you die for me?"

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

He saw Issei's dumb and stupefied expression and it was understandable. That eerie request with an underlying cute tone accompanied by a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on the girl's face would send some confusion on someone like Issei, but not for someone like Ritsuka.

The girl said the words again,"Will you die for me?". But this time, her words were very crisp and clear together with a haughty and sadistic laugh.

From her back, a pair of black wings that reminiscent of a crow emerged. The crow-like feathered appendages started to flap as it made the girl to levitate slowly up in the air. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to Issei's feet who was staring owlishly at the sight behold to him.

He couldn't blame the pervert. The setting sun behind the winged lady served as a perfect backdrop like one the scenes from a fantasy story.

"She's a Fallen Angel...?"

Ritsuka could only whisper as he was also surprised a little by this. He never expected to encounter a being that was banished from the Heavens and only existed in the Bible.

 _"Well if I think about the Student Council and what they_ are _and how this world is still in the Age of the Gods, this shouldn't be surprising."_ he mentally noted as his hand grabbed something hard on his left chest pocket while taking off the pendant from his neck.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

The girl who was now transformed into an adult woman said in a very cold tone as her mouth formed a cold smile. A buzzing sound vibrated in the air as a red purplish light appeared in her hands.

 _"Is that a spear of light?"_ thought Ritsuka as he eyed the woman's movements with his aqua eyes, his right hand clenching an emerald gem.

The sound of heated wind became prevalent as the Fallen Angel woman threw her light spear at the still stunned and bewildered Issei Hyoudou, with a perfect aim in his stomach.

However, the lance didn't hit its intended target as it was blocked by a 3 meter by 1 meter sized emerald shield. The Fallen Angel of course, was surprised by this.

"Is that your Sacred Gear?" Astonishment coated her words as she spat her query towards the brunette boy who only stood still at the pavement. "Even if you already awakened it, it looks like a Shield-type Sacred Gear. A low class one. No matter."

Two spears of light materialized in the air, its pointed tips stared directly at Issei.

"DIE!" And the Fallen threw the spears at the shield in front of a frozen Issei Hyoudou. The same time she saw her spears made contact with the shield she concluded as a Sacred Gear, her purplish orbs caught a glimpse of a red stone that looked like a ruby in front of her.

"Wha-"

Her words died in her throat as her ears registered a loud exploding noise followed by a burning sensation creeping all over her body that made her to shriek in pain.

"GAH!"

Landing down and tumbling on the ground the Fallen Angel Yuuma rolled over the dirt, trying to get rid of the blazing flames that encapsulated her. When she managed to extinguish the flames, she tried to get up only to notice a much more stronger barrier erected in her surroundings, overwriting the barrier that she installed.

"Issei Hyoudou!"

She blurted with a wretched and angry spat, deducing the damage that she sustained earlier was the boy's doing, only for her eyes to widen when a figure of a taller lad stood in front of her target who happened to be lying in the ground unconscious.

"W-who are you?" She asked, still with an angry hissed hidden in her voice. Her finger twitched as she saw the newcomer tossing an amethyst colored stone in his right hand.

Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami undid his gem tossing quirk as he let the amethyst gem flew off from his fingers grasps, sending it towards the Fallen Angel's forehead and detonating it.

Upon detonation, the jewel shattered into a cloud of purple shards. The crow-winged lady immediately found her body from neck to toe encased in a dome of heavy Amethyst. She tried to break free by releasing her stored Light energy however...

"Eh?"

...The dome just absorbed her powers into the purple stone's structure. As emotions of fear and trepidation began to emerged in her face, she felt a touching sensation on her chin. Yuuma's purplish orb was then met by aqua ones who only escape the said words from his mouth,

"Just a Magus passing by."

* * *

 **So here's the prologue chapter for the Band of Brothers.**

 **As you have read from the previous page, our MC here, Ritsuka, is a Heroic Spirit without any class restriction.**

 **As for his harem, I'm thinking about Sona, Reya, and Tsubasa.**

 **So what are your thoughts about this chapter? You can share your thoughts by leaving a comment or review.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Life 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

 **LIFE 1**

Shiki Ryougi Kishinami just wanted a normal high school life despite being born from a not-so-normal family. Make no mistake, even with the weird stuff surrounding his family Shiki loves and cares for them. However he was somewhat envious with normal people whom he know who lived a normal teen life, like studying and playing video games was the only thing that matters before you reach adulthood.

Shiki, or "Ikki" as his family calls him, was an 18 year old teen lad with light black hair and light black eyes. His physical appearance were very appealing to the female populace. Those traits were jewels that he inherited from his beautiful mother, an allure that "helped" him to be one of the most popular guy in Kuoh Academy alongside his brother. If there's one thing that he and his brother have in common, it would be the share dislike for fangirls.

Ikki wondered if he and his other male siblings were born with **[** Mystic Face **]**...that he wouldn't know and he didn't like having it either.

As the saying "You can't choose your parents you're born with" goes, it rang very true not just for him but also for his siblings. He know the circumstances that lead to his family in the current situation. Almost all of his brothers and sisters knows the main reason of such predicament. It was a history that was passed on to them by their parents, directly from their verbal and written accounts.

So when his parents sent him along with a couple of his siblings to another world to continue their studies while adding that they shouldn't associate themselves with the Supernatural as much as possible, he almost cried in tears of joy. It was a fair game to the Ryougi heir. A brief escape and relief from training that he had undergone during his childhood.

But it looked like the Root was currently teasing him...

"Such a drag... haa..." he said, followed up with sigh as he continued walking down the streets while shouldering an unconscious brown haired lad with his own weight.

Honestly, he couldn't blame his brother Rikka for his actions. If he was put in the same shoes, he would also take the same course of action and though their parents heavily warned them to keep their very hands away from the weird side of the world, they didn't say that they can't use their abilities to help those who were in need. That was a loophole that Rikka exploited, and he exploited it very well.

"He could've leave that extra baggage, though." Ikki slightly complained, remembering a black winged woman enclosed in a hard amethyst capsule Rikka had brought over to their house earlier.

Bringing a Fallen Angel, if the black crow wings of the woman was any indication of, to their home surely warrants a negative outcome and troubles in the near future. But it has its own merits: information. Though he can extract such valuable and needy information by himself, he'll leave that stage to his blonde triplet sisters. Those three may be cute and lovely but they're actually a bunch of witches trained by their Ayaka-okaasama herself. Throwing and putting curses on people and things were just a mundane task for them. Pricking a voodoo doll with a needle, a chopstick, an ice pick or even setting it on fire while dancing an odd ceremonial dance...

Ikki hoped that the Fallen Angel will survived his sisters' quirk antics.

"Hmm... hic..." came an audible groan which made the Ryougi heir to took a quick glance on the brown haired boy that he had been shouldering for the past couple of minutes. To be honest, he was quite surprise and bewildered that such man, a proud declared super pervert at that, being targeted by a winged woman that looks like she just got out from a fetish shop. "Why did she attacked him?" was the sole question that still perplexed him

Another groan and Ikki instinctively turned his head on the other side as a whiff of alcohol invaded his nostrils. He had to give Morgane credit for intoxicating Issei Hyoudou with drunkenness by pricking his skin with a needle coated in Asgardian booze. _"Where did they got such variety of liquor?"_ asked Ikki mentally to himself the baffled question that which, he knows would be answered with a baffled response. _"Well whatever. I bet they sneaked out one of Dad's precious items from his collections... Oh, I think this is the place."_

Ikki had to stop as his light black orbs viewed Issei's supposedly house. A single-family detached house built in a modernized two storey design, not so big yet not so small. A preferable setup for families with small members. Judging on its designs, it seems that Issei belonged to a family in between the middle class and working class. While etching the designs of the Hyoudou residence, Ikki couldn't helped but exhaled a long yawn from his orifice. He had went pass on his sleeping time and among his siblings, he was a sleeper... a very heavy sleeper.

"Let's get this over with so that I can hit the sack." said Ikki as he approached the house's door, placing his right index finger over the doorbell's white button. A few more squeezes on the electronic bell and the door swung open in a haste, revealing a site of a mother in worry and slight tears.

"Issei!" shouted the woman with dark brown hair with slight panic as she saw them though Ikki can discern the relief and happiness hidden behind her voice. Within two seconds, a blurry figure came into existence behind the woman's build. It was a bespectacled man in his 30's or 40's. Like the woman, he had a worried look in his visage and Ikki surmised that this was Issei's father.

But what caught his attention was a shape of crimson colored hair that peered on the backside of the house's genkan with widened and surprised bluish green eyes. Those and her buxom figure that wasn't very appropriate for a high school teenager as her ahoge that sticking out from the top of her head, Ikki knew her as one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory.

And she was no ordinary female teenager, judging on the two extending appendages that her shadow was manifesting that Ikki could only see making his fingers twitched. He pushed the sensation aside and gets back to his true assignment: getting Issei Hyoudou to his family safe and sound.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou," greeted Ikki to the adults in front of him with a curt, "I'm Shiki Kishinami, one your son's schoolmates. I found your son in the park's surrounding bushes. It seems that he got his first taste in alcohol that he got quite drunk and slept on the grassy ground."

It was a blatant lie that he and his siblings came up with but the smell of alcohol that came from the boy's mouth as he started to groan and grumbled some perverted ramblings made that farce more convincing.

"Goodness gracious!" exclaimed Mr. Hyoudou as he put his son's right arm around his neck. "You brat... you kept us worrying here to no end and here you are, being drunk and wasted. You're not even 18 yet!" The bespectacled man then turned around as he went inside the house with a drunk Issei in tow who kept rambling about how he wanted to be touched and drowned by breasts to no end.

"That troublesome kid... giving us some sort of distress." grumbled Mrs. Hyoudou annoyingly as she watched her husband carrying their son to his room before turning her head to face Ikki. "Thank you for bringing home my son."

Seeing the woman bowed her head, Ikki immediately raised his hands, waving it in defense. "You don't have to bow your head Mrs. Hyoudou. I just passed by the park and saw him there and please, don't be hard on him. It seems that he was pressured by his peers to take a gulp."

"Matsuda and Motohama..." whispered Mrs. Hyoudou with a slight anger. "I know those two were a bad influence of him. I just don't know why he keeps on associating himself with them. By the way won't you come in?"

Ikki know those two people. Together with Issei, they were the 3 most hated people among Kuoh's female populace due to their perversion and peeping habits. Whether Mrs. Hyoudou knows about it, Ikki didn't want to intrude on that. He supposed that its better for Mrs. Hyoudou to find out that sort kind of thing about his son.

Glancing on his wristwatch, Ikki faced the woman as he reject her kind gesture. "No, its okay. It's getting late and my parents are pretty sure worried about me." He paused for a bit as he glanced the person far behind. "And besides, I have some homework that I have to attend to."

"Is that so? Then please take care and once again thank you for bringing my troublesome son."

"No worries. I'll be on my way."

Nodding his head, the Ryougi heir immediately leave the Hyoudou residence. When he managed to get a few meters away from the house, Ikki couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Grasping his left arm with his right hand, Ikki continued traversing the solid and cemented pathway until he passed two blocks that the same twitching and cold sensation emerged once again.

"Wait." echoed a feminine voice, prompting Ikki to turned his head around.

Standing not too far away from him was a familiar figure boasting a crimson colored hair, Rias Gremory. Looking at her, Ikki admitted that she was a charmer and beautiful woman and he would appreciate such blossom if it weren't for her true origin.

"What does a Gremory want from a being like me?"

His outright and straight query was met by a widened eye Rias. He bet that the crimson haired lady didn't expect that he knows what she really is, judging from her surprised look though her face became calmed and relaxed after that which inwardly surprised him.

"How did you know about me?"

Ikki gave her a slight raised brow. "Your surname and your shadow." said he, pointing his finger at the girl's shadow on the street. "You may have an appearance of a human but your silhouette can't hide those bat wings of yours away from a person with eyes like mine."

Upon hearing his statement, Rias Gremory looked downward and her bluish green orbs gazed on a pair of appendage hanging on the edge of her shadow. "I see...," she paused a bit before glancing back at the light haired lad. "The thing is I want to ask you some questions in regards with Issei and the incident at the park."

Ikki was silent for a moment, contemplating whether it was a good idea to consent to the girl's request. Heaving a sigh he looked at her dead straight, "How about tomorrow? I'm quite tired today."

"Sure." came an immediate response from Rias. "I'll be waiting for you and your brother at the Occult Research Club tomorrow afternoon."

As soon as she said that, a bright red magic circle appeared below Rias' feet before her whole figure sunk like it was stone submerging underwater. When Rias vanished out of his sight, Ikki expelled a long audible breath of relief.

He wasn't sure why his body was acting in a weird way but one thing he knows was that every time he saw people that belonged to the Supernatural side, a cold sensation spread all over him as if something was trying to surfaced from his inner depths. And as a Ryougi, he knows what that entails. He grasped his left arm once more.

"I guess like Mom, I have one too..." trailed off Ikki as he continued to walk down the street under the gaze of the night while scratching his head. "Guess a normal life isn't for me, huh?"

 **-X-**

"I hope you have any idea what this means, Onii-chan. You're quite lucky that only Ikki-niichan and us are here when you brought those two earlier." A girl with blonde hair tied with a black ribbon and emerald green eyes said to Rikka. Said girl was wearing a black T-shirt with red short pants and was sitting on a steel chair across the table, her hands were on a handheld gaming console. "If Fio-neechan and Sieg-niichan were here, you will get a mouthful of sermons."

"I know but I can't stand watching on the sidelines while someone is getting hurt Momo."

"You do realize that someone is a pervert, right?" questioned another girl in a white T-shirt and black short pants sitting on the far right side of the table. She too had a blonde hair tied in a white ribbon and green emerald eyes. Unlike the girl with black shirt, her hands were grasping a white lion plushie.

"Hey, even if he's a pervert he's still a human being, Lily."

"But can you call him a human when all he does was yelling "Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!" at school out in the open with so much gusto?" came another query and this time it came from someone sitting on the far left side of the table. The girl who had a remarkable striking resemblance with the other two also had a blonde hair tied in a blue ribbon and green emerald eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt paired with a black short pants. Her hand while holding a melon bread, pointing towards Rikka.

"Well Vivi, you got a point..." retorted Rikka as he rest his right cheek on top of the palm of his hand. Currently, he was in the basement of their house together with her triplet sisters Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine, having teleported there after rescuing Issei and subduing what appears to be a Fallen Angel.

Morgane Pendragon Kishinami, Viviane Pendragon Kishinami, and Elaine Pendragon Kishinami were Rikka's siblings. All three of them were identical with one another, their looks greatly resembling their Artoria-okaasama. Though they have the same face, they were very different from each other judging on their personality and favorite colors. Morgane known by her nickname Momo, is a sci-fi otaku who likes black and red. Viviane is very fond of destroying things and likes the color blue and white while Elaine is the girlish among the three of them and likes the color of white and gold.

Like him and Ikki, the triplets are also popular in Kuoh Academy especially in the higher years. Their identical features somehow earned them the title "The Cute Triplet Mascots of Kuoh". If the students only knew, his sisters are more anything than being cute. Knowing what kind of magecraft they were trained since birth, Rikka couldn't help himself but shiver.

"Anyways," paused Lily as her emerald orbs stared at the crow winged woman on the other side of the room. "What should we do to her?"

"I wanted to ask her something." said Rikka as he walked closely towards the woman strapped in a steel chair with hardened amethyst. "Miss Fallen Angel, why did you attacked Issei Hyoudou and what is this Sacred Gear that you are talking about?" His question somehow piqued the interests of his triplet siblings, whose emerald eyes shone with intrigue.

"Why do I, Raynare, would answer you filthy human?" spat the woman whose name was Raynare disdainfully at Rikka. While he should be angry on how he was addressed, Rikka just observed the woman's behavior just from the tone of her voice.

 _"It would seems that there's a feud between humans and her kind..."_ thought Rikka as he placed a hand over his chin. His brows quirked unexpectedly when Morgane stepped in front of him.

"Vivi get the table salt and cinnamon and Lily, you get the plates and spoons."

"On it!" replied both Vivi and Lily as they dashed out the basement and towards the kitchen.

Rikka knowing what was going to happen next, hurriedly went out the room while snatching some mufflers at the cabinet, plugging the said device on his phone as he closed the door. Raynare, who was still encased in amethyst and glued on a steel chair wondered what those brats were going to do to her with a table salt, a bottle of cinnamon and a set of plates and spoons as said utensils were laid in front of her.

Seeing the Fallen's perplexed reaction, Morgane picked up a spoon as she went closer to her. "It seems that you are confused, Miss Fallen Angel." said the blonde girl wearing a black shirt as she placed the bulge side of the eating utensil on Raynare's forehead, "Then shall we play a game?"

"Yes. Let's play a game."

"Let's play a game."

Vivi and Lily's voice echoed alongside their sister as the lights on the room began to flicker, dimming the room until it fades into the darkest shade of black. Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare had no trouble seeing in the dark and she can see the 3 blonde girls clearly. When her ears registered a ratcheting and rattling sound coming from below, she glanced downwards on the floor.

And what she saw caused her to freak out in sheer fear.

* * *

 **Finally, here's Chapter 1 of the Band of Brothers. I know its late but its better than nothing.**

 **Hope you guys like it. Also this fic will be AU, so expect some characters outside from their canon factions. Below are some character profiles of our Main Characters.**

 **CHARACTER PROFILES**

 **NAME:** Ritsuka Tohsaka Kishinami ( _Kishinami Ritsuka_ ) **  
KANJI:** 岸波・立香  
 **NICKNAME:** Rikka  
 **AGE:** 18  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Black  
 **EYE COLOR:** Aqua  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Tohsaka, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Five Elemental Affinity  
 **APPEARANCE:** Ritsuka Fujimaru (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest son of Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and heir to the Tohsaka Household. Ritsuka inherited his mother's abilities to manipulate all five great Elements. Due to his mother's insistence, Ritsuka was "forced" to learn **Flowing and Transferring of Power** (力の流動・転移), the passion for **Jewel Magecraft** (宝石魔術) and **Elemental Magecraft** (五大魔術), and undergoes training in **Second Magic** (第二魔法).

His name is a namesake of his parent's deceased friend and uncle, Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order). Aside from his high magic potential, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH**.

 **NAME:** Shiki Ryougi Kishinami ( _Kishinami Shiki_ )  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・志貴  
 **NICKNAME:** Ikki  
 **AGE:** 18  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Black  
 **EYE COLOR:** Light Black  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Ryougi, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Mystic Eyes  
 **APPEARANCE:** Shiki Tohno (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest son of Shiki Ryougi (Boundary of Emptiness) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and heir to the Ryougi Household. Shiki inherited his mother's **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** (直死の魔眼), a power to perceive death as visual signals in the forms of lines and points and her **Connection to the Root** (根源接続). Unlike his mother who can only see the **Lines of Death** (死の線), Shiki can perceive the **Points of Death** (死の点) aside from the Lines of Death that he normally sees. He is also on-training in the mysterious **Fourth Magic** (第 四魔法) by his mother.

His name is a namesake of his parents' deceased friend, Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime). Aside from his Mystic Eyes, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH**.

 **NAME:** Morgane Pendragon Kishinami, Viviane Pendragon Kishinami, Elaine Pendragon Kishinami _(Kishinami Morgane, Kishinami Viviane, Kishinami Elaine)_  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・モルガン, 岸波・ヴィヴィアン, 岸波・イレーヌ  
 **NICKNAME:** Momo, Vivi, Lily  
 **AGE:** 15  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Blonde  
 **EYE COLOR:** Emerald  
 **SEX:** Female  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese-British  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Pendragon, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Ddraig Goch  
 **APPEARANCE:** Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Mysterious Heroine X, and Ultra Heroine Z (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Youngest daughters of Artoria Pendragon (Fate/Zero) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and the three sorceress of the Pendragon Household. As a Pendragon, Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine possessed a **Magic Core** (魔術炉心), a pseudo-nervous system that differed from regular Magic Circuits due to their **Sorcery Trait** (魔術特性) **Ddraig Goch** (赤い竜); a trait that allows a person to be born with Dragon blood. Like their brother Arthur and sister Mordred, Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine are very adept in swordsmanship though their talents lies in **Witchcraft** (黒魔術), a negative Magecraft that uses Curses and **Formalcraft** (魔術形式), positive Magecraft that allows the conversion of Elements, having trained by Ayaka. Aside from this, they can also use their mother's famous **Invisible Air** (インビジブル・エア)

Their names are namesakes of the three Arthurian Sorceresses: Morgan, Vivian, and Elaine (Fate/Prototype). Aside from being a powerful swordsman, they are somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within their father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH**.

 _ **Support Characters (At The Moment)**_

 **NAME:** Fiore d'Arc Kishinami ( _Kishinami Fiore)_  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・フィオレ  
 **NICKNAME:** Fio  
 **AGE:** 21  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Brown  
 **EYE COLOR:** Amethyst  
 **SEX:** Female  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese-French  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** d'Arc, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** God's Resolution  
 **APPEARANCE:** Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest daughter of Jeanne Laeticia d'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and 2nd heir to the Kishinami Household. Fiore was born with first class Magic Circuits, the first among her siblings . She also learned her mother's **True Name Discernment** (真名看破) ability, which allowed her to see a person's overall information. Her **Sorcery Trait** (魔術特性) **God's Resolution** (神明議決) allows her to freely manipulate and shrouded by God's holy light. As Jeanne's child, Fio is a practitioner of **Holy Sacraments** (聖なる聖餐); a thaumaturgy used by the Holy Church. She is also a very good swordsman, having trained by his mother and Artoria.

Her name is a namesake of her parent's deceased friend, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia (Fate/Apocrypha). Aside from being a powerful magi, she is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within her father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH**.

 **NAME:** Siegfried von Einzbern Kishinami ( _Kishinami Siegfried)_  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・ジークフリート  
 **NICKNAME:** Sieg  
 **AGE:** 24  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Brown  
 **EYE COLOR:** Red  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese-German  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Einzbern, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Wish Granting  
 **APPEARANCE:** Sieg (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest son of Irissviel von Einzbern (Fate/Zero) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra), one of the eldest of the Kishinami siblings alongside Arthur, and heir to the Einzbern Household. Sieg was born with **Magic Core** (魔術炉心), making him the first person within the Kishinami Household to have Dragon blood despite his parents having no Dragon blood within them. As Irisviel's child, Sieg is a proficient practitioner of **Alchemy** (錬金術) especially in **Transmutation** (変移), and **Healing Magecraft** (治癒魔術). Though he didn't inherit his mother's **Connection to the Root** (根源接続) ability, he is knowledgeable in the field of **Third Magic** (第三魔法).

His name is a namesake of his parent's deceased friend homunculus, Sieg (Fate/Apocrypha). Aside from being a powerful magi and an adept swordsman, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH**.

 **So what are your thoughts about the chapter? It will be great to hear them.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Life 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this story.

 **LIFE 2**

 _Three years ago..._

 _The Caucasus, a region at the border of Europe and Asia, situated between the Black and the Caspian seas and home to the Caucasus Mountains, which contain Europe's highest mountain, Mount Elbrus. The zone, being geographically part of Eastern Europe, is one of the most linguistically and culturally diverse regions on Earth and being part of Eastern Europe, it is one of the homes for beings who subsists by feeding on the life essence of the living, generally in the form of blood: Vampires._

 _Eastern Europe were home to the Vampire Faction comprised of the male dominated Tepes Faction and the female dominated Carmilla Faction. The Tepes Faction has control all over the entire Caucasus, making it as one of their largest lair despite having Romania as their main hideout. Lying within the Caucasus Mountain was an old medieval castle that belonged to the Tepes Clan._

 _The castle lay like an old man of the hill, the moonlight shone on his craggy, tumble down face. Moss clung in the shade of the ancient walls like a straggly beard. The once proud turrets had crumbled in places giving the impression of a disheveled party hat. Within its confines, were elegant and extravagant ornate and decors that boasts the people's luxurious living._

 _However, what's more noticeable within this room were a dozen of stone statues that littered on the floor. Most of them were in several postures and were very detailed as if an expert sculptor had chiseled them from real people. Such effigies were abundant on every part of the castle: the courtyard, the hallway, the rooms, and the staircase alongside heaps of black dusts loitering around._

 _From there, groans and panics echoed and creep throughout the cobblestone walls painting them with emotions of fear._

 _"Don't!" shouted a middle aged man as he tried to reach his hand forward, "That is Marius-sama's...!"_

 _Whatever that he was trying to say stopped on his throat as his entire face were calcified. In front of the now petrified man was a young lady dressed in a Mage's Association outfit, her face being covered with her coat's black hood that the only noticeable on her visage were a pair of glistening red colored eyes that shone like jewels. Her figure stood in front of a large metallic container with a shell glass. Inside such elaborated design casket was a naked figure of a teen with long blonde hair, who appears to be in her late teens._

 _"Hmm... It seems that Okaa-sama's intel was right." said the woman, her eyes glancing towards the almost lifeless body floating in the casket's liquid with a hint of sadness. "To think that guy would experiment his sister for obtaining power, this is revolting."_

 _The cloaked woman had a solid reason for infiltrating the Tepes stronghold. That is, to save the wielder of Sephiroth Graal and the entire world from a meaningless potential Holy Grail War. She was briefed by her Rin-okaasama about the abilities of such Divine Construct, called a Sacred Gear by the inhabitants of this world. Its abilities though a bit degraded, was quite in fact resembles that of the wishing grail that almost destroyed her parents' world._

 _Although they managed to avert the catastrophe, her father and mothers had to pay a greater price._

 _Raising her hand with a silver bracelet, the cloaked woman skimmed her arm in the air in a zigzag motion. Her gesture was followed by a rumbling noise, accompanied by a gush of running water and broken glass. With a slight of foot, she appeared near the decimated container as she caught the blonde teen in her arms. The woman immediately checked the girl's vital signs and sighed out of relief after appraising the blonde's conditions._

 _The naked blonde girl opened her eyes, half lidded, showcasing its natural red color. As if her orbs were conveying a query and asking answers of her confusion, the cloaked woman stared at the blonde's with her own jewel-like red eyes reverting to its normal purple ones._

 _"Don't worry Miss Tepes," her voice carried some hint of tenderness like how an elder sister would to her younger siblings, "You're in safe hands."_

 **-X-**

At the present...

Siegfried von Einzbern Kishinami had to scratch his head as his rondures darted to the immobile figure of a woman with raven colored hair, that was lying unconscious on one of the guestroom's bed. He did not, in a slightest, foresaw such thing like this when he and his sister got home from Kuoh University.

Siegfried, known as "Sieg" by his family, was a 24 year old man with light brown hair, a product of his mother's snowy white hair mixed with his father's dark brown ones. His red eyes were dazzling like rubies and his looks glimmered like some princely and majestic knight from one of the fairy tales that readers would imagine, something that he inherited from his mom. He currently works as a History professor in Kuoh Academy's University department and just like his brothers, he was very popular among female college students and co-teachers.

Wearing a black tank top that accentuated his athletic build paired with white loose shorts, Sieg focused his utmost concentration as his hand emitted a soft golden light above the woman's forehead. He was healing her from the trauma that his blonde triplet sisters had caused during their supposedly "interrogation" and healing someone was just a mundane task for him. He had to admit though, being one of the receiving end of those three's type of Magecraft would be a very bad thing to be placed in.

As his red orbs dawned on the other side of the room, he just sighed as he saw his brothers Rikka and Ikki, both with an apologetic face while scratching their respective cheeks. It can't be helped and he understood them. Being the eldest within their current home, Sieg had the responsibility and was accounted for his sibling's welfare and well-being. He knew each and everyone's personality since he had been living with them under a same roof back when they were kids.

And among all of them, the blonde triplets were the most handful. He had to blame himself for that, he was so very considerate on those 3 while they were still young. Make no mistake, no one should judge him for spoiling them. Even his parents pretty spoiled much all of them and he did the same to most of his younger siblings. Its just that those 3 had a very special spot on his heart. How could someone resists such emerald puppy dog eyes?

But as an adult, he had to reprimand them... tomorrow morning.

The sound of an opening door to the room sprung out, prompting Sieg and his brothers to divert their gaze on that specific location. From there appeared a woman with long and wavy light blonde mixed with brown hair and eyes that shone like a valuable pale amethyst gems. She wore a lose white T-shirt that goes way down to her upper thigh, covering the gray short pants that she wore underneath.

She was Fiore d'Arc Kishinami, also known by her nickname "Fio". She was a 21 year old well-endowed woman who possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real like her mother. Like her brother Sieg, she goes to Kuoh Academy's University but as a university student taking up law. She too, was very popular among the male populace of the University and due to her Saint-like personality, she was heralded as "The Beautiful Saint of Kuoh" by her female fan girls.

"The triplets are already asleep." said Fio to Sieg as she sat down on the sofa between her two younger brothers Rikka and Ikki, who yelped for a bit after she pinched them each on their shoulders, "So how is she?"

The blonde brown haired woman cautiously stared at the unconscious female on bed and everyone inside the room couldn't blame her for that. Being taught about the way of the Holy Church by her mother, Fio knew just by her amethyst eyes that the woman laying on bed was a Fallen Angel based on the tainted light that she sensed from her.

But unlike some fanatics, Fio was someone who stood in the gray area between the lines of black and white like her beloved mother.

"Phew," said Sieg softly, "She'll be perfectly fine tomorrow. Now then..." he trailed off as he dragged his stool and placed it in front of the sofa, sitting on it as he crossed his legs in tandem with his arms. "I want to hear your explanation on why is a Fallen Angel _in_ our house."

"I also want to know. So which of you would like to start explaining from the very beginning?" added Fio as her amethyst orbs hovered between her brothers who were exchanging that knowing look between them.

"Ha…" sighed Rikka in defeat. "I'll explain everything…"

For the past few minutes, Sieg and Fio listened very carefully on their brother's explanation. From how he exited the grocery store and being drawn to the park by an unknown force, on how he saw the Fallen Angel tried to kill a guy named Issei Hyoudou, and down to how the said Fallen Angel being mentally broken from Momo, Vivi, and Lily's way of extracting information about this thing called Sacred Gears.

Truth to be told, Sieg and Fio were shocked when they heard Rikka's explanation more importantly by the definition of "an unknown force". As a Kishinami, they knew what that unknown force was as the same thing was very relevant in their parents' home world.

"Nii-san… this is…" Fio muttered as her face placated a worrying look.

"I know Fio. To think that "They" are awake when this world is still basked under the usher of Age of Gods… which should be very impossible." Sieg had to bit his thumb as he let the newly accumulated information sunk in his head. He had to inform their parents about this development as soon as possible.

"That aside," Ikki broke his silence as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes gazing on the bed. "I'm very interested about this "Sacred Gear" thing."

"Yeah… What is this Sacred Gear?"

"I'm also curious, though we can't asked the triplets since they broke her mind before she can spill out something." Added Fio as she sighed to which Rikka and Ikki did the same.

"It is a tool created by the Abrahamic God, Yahweh." Hearing this, Fio, Rikka, and Ikki looked at Sieg with a surprised expression who only closed his eyes and continued, "Tools that are bestowed to selected humans in order to have the ability to defend themselves against Devils and any other beings that the Abrahamic God deemed as threats to mankind."

"Nii-san, you know about this?"

"Just 3 years ago, when Sia and Rin-okaasama came home with Erie."

Fio, Ikki, and Rikka were astonished by such revelation. They all know who the person their brother was talking about. Erie was someone who was adopted by the family after their sister Sia rescued her from her family who abused her for her gift who also happens to be from this dimension. Unexpectedly though, their Arc-okaasama became fond with the girl and due to Erie's facial characteristics, one could say that they looked like mother and daughter in flesh. Rikka and Fio's gazed immediately fall upon the Ryougi heir, their face placating a teasing smile.

"W-Why are you smiling like that?" asked Ikki , trying to look as if he doesn't know anything only to be nudged by an elbow to his side by his sister.

"Come on little brother, you know what we are talking about," Fio smiled mischievously at Ikki, before turning to Rikka who was also trying to hold his laughter. "Right, Rikka?"

"Fio-neesan is right Ikki. You do know what we are talking about." retorted the Tohsaka heir with a playful smirk, sending a mischievous stare to his brother.

"A-anyway, I like to inform you that a Devil would like to meet with me and Rikka tomorrow afternoon." said Ikki, his face still flaring red from embarrassment. This of course, had caught his siblings attention away from their teasing.

"Well that's a problem." sighed Sieg as he scratched the side of his head. It would seems that the original plan of going under the radar won't apply to them from this day and onwards. He know that starting tomorrow, analytical and spying eyes will be loitering around them in every corner of Kuoh Town.

* * *

 **So everyone, here's the new chapter. Hope that you like it.**

 **As a note, the woman in the black cloak is Sialim Eltnam Kishinami. And yes... she's Sion and Hakuno's daughter. Her abilities are very much like her mother aside from her Mystic Eyes. I think you already know what type of eyes she have.**

 **What are your thoughts about this chapter? You can share your thoughts by leaving a comment or a review.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3: Life 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic.

 _The beginning first changed everything._  
 _The following second acknowledged many._  
 _The resulting third showed the future._  
 _The linking fourth concealed itself._  
 _The final fifth had already lost its meaning.  
_

 _Had it only ended at the third, someone had said._

 **LIFE 3**

The next morning...

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuoooouuuaaaaaaahaaa...!"

A loud tiresome yawn escaped from Issei Hyoudou's lips, his left hand covering his orifice. It was Monday morning, indicating the week's first day of school and for the lad, it was something that he looked forward every day. Not that he was very enthusiastic for academic excellence but for something else entirely.

Issei Hyoudou was a 17-year old high school student of average height about 170 cm with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. His friends called him "Ise". He wore Kuoh Academy's standard boys uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar which was unbuttoned over a red undershirt, and matching black pants being complimented with blue sneakers. He was unexpectedly, famous in Kuoh Academy not because of his looks or how he dressed himself, but because of his infamous record of being a man who likes to peep on women while declaring his love for breasts, no matter what their sizes are.

As expected from the "leader" of the Perverted Trio...

"Man... my head still hurts..." said Ise, his freehand caressing the part of his head where he felt a little pang resonating within.

"Well, no one told you to be drunk last night." retorted a male voice from his right side, prompting Ise to hover his orbs to the lad.

Said male was a 15 year old tall and slim young man, around 172 cm with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has light green eyes named Basara Toujou. Basara, or "Basa-chan" as her aunt fondly call him, was Ise's cousin from his mother side. Like Ise, he wore Kuoh Academy's boys standard uniform in an unbuttoned fashion with the white, long-sleeved dress shirt tucked in. He had a scar on his right cheek, just below his right eye. Unlike Ise though, Basara was popular among his class especially among females. Though both of him and his cousin had looks that's appealing, he was more preferable due to that he wasn't a pervert like his older cousin.

"Like I said before and I will say it again, I didn't went out just to have some alcohol. I went out on a date, my first ever date! Ouch... still hurts..." answered Ise while still rubbing his temples. "Though I can't remember anything after Yuuma-chan and I went to the park."

What Ise said was true. Yesterday he was on a date, a very special event for a guy in his age. He didn't even bought a single alcohol during that time. All he remembered was Yuuma-chan asking him of some kind of favor. What came after that were snippets of blurry images that he can't recognize. Every time he tried to focus on those snippets, his head felt like it was being poked by something sharp, which was very strange.

Looking at his cousin, Basa believed his perverted cousin's argument. For some unknown reason, he felt that there was something changed on Ise. As a child being taught about the Supernatural from his home village back then, Basa could feel a faint energy residing within his cousin. He couldn't discern what that is but what he could tell was that Ise was put into some kind of a spell that affects his memories. The guy's headaches was a proof of his extensive observations.

 _"It seems that Ise-nii had an encounter with a non-human being yesterday. The question is who?"_ thought Basa as he roam his green orbs around him for a minute before his eyes landed on five figures ahead of him among the sea of students. _"It seems I need to ask the persons involved directly."_

Basa knew those persons. Almost all of the students knew of the Kishinami siblings since they were very popular in the entire Kuoh Academy. The two older males, Ritsuka and Shiki Kishinami were the most popular guys in the school while their triplet sisters, Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine were very famous in his school year as 3 of the 4 mascots in the entire academy. Even if they appeared to be normal, the lad couldn't shake off the feeling that there something more to them than their outside appearance.

 _"Maybe they're just like me, hiding just to live a normal life..."_ mentally surmised by Basa as he and other students passed through the school's huge black metallic gate.

The green-eyed teenager gripped the strap of his backpack firmly, his eyes looking straight forward. Basa had felt that someone or a group of people were watching him and his cousin like some kind of a spy agent keeping tabs on their targets. Though he did feel it, he tried his best not to show it. At least he was very certain that there were more than 3 people keeping an eye on them in the shadows, away from regular human's perception. He had experienced something like this before in the past months but the increasing amount of hidden eyes were something to be alarmed with.

''Hey Issei you traitor!'' echoed a scream that was tainted with fury, prompting Basa to move his gaze to his cousin who just got struck a balled fist on his head by a bald teen. ''First you go and talk about some fantasy girl you imagined and now you go all buddy with Toujou!'' the other lad wearing glasses shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Basa.

Basara knew these two idiots, the bald Matsuda and the four-eyed Motohama. They were his cousin's friends who along Ise completes the "amazing" Perverted Trio, a group composed of the 3 most perverted students of Kuoh Academy who commit lecherous acts to the female students.

"You idiots!" said Ise as he delivered his own version of his knuckle on the two guys. "I'm not making stories, her name is Yuuma-chan and this guy here is my cousin even though he's a handsome fellow." Hearing this, Basa almost tripped as he noted how the last 2 phrase were coated with venom and spite.

Getting a hold of himself, Basa looked at the other two guys. "Is there a reason he can't talk to me?''

''Of course you're the enemy of all normal guys!'' the guy name Motohama declared at him, flicking his squared shape glasses like some kind of a genius.

''It's because of popular guys like you that we can't get laid!'' both perverts said in unison. Surprisingly, Ise joined the other two in bickering.

Basa's brown brow twitched in annoyance before sighing in defeat. "If you weren't only perverted and losers, maybe you have a chance on getting laid."

Both 3 perverts froze on his statement before giving him an intense glare, "Damn you handsome!"

 **-X-**

Lunch break came to Kuoh Academy as the morning period ended and the day flipped into high noon.

On the very far end of the school building were two raven haired females standing close to the window inside of an unused classroom. The first was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the age of 18 years old and a height of 165 cm, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

This young woman was Akeno Himejima, president of the Tea Ceremony Club and one of the "Two Great Ladies of Kuoh". Her popularity was equal to the Occult Research Club president, Rias Gremory who happens to be her rival, both in and outside school.

The second one was a 18 year old young bespectacled woman with a height of 170 cm, with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Like the first one, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform pairing with her blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses which gives off a "cool vibe" aura around her.

Her name was Tsubaki Shinra, vice-president of the Tea Ceremony Club and the 4th most popular girl in the Academy's High School department only behind the Student Council vice-president Rikka Kajiura which also happens to be her rival alongside the mysterious Occult Research Club vice-president.

Both of their gazes were directed towards the school's rooftop, though despite the long distance they were able to see clearly a group of students having lunch on the said spot.

"Aki-chan."

"Yes, Buchou?"

"What do we know about them?"

A green magic circle appeared on Tsubaki's right hand. From there, a set of documents emerged which she immediately grasped and read the contents. "Ritsuka Kishinami, 3rd year Class C. One of the Great Gentlemen of Kuoh, he is a member of the Track and Field Team. Grades are above average since 1st year. Shiki Kishinami, 3rd year Class D. Like his brother, he's one of the Great Gentlemen of Kuoh and a member of the Baseball Club. Grades are above average since 1st year." The bespectacled teen paused for a minute before continuing, "Next are the triplets Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine Kishinami, all of them from 1st year Class B. Besides from being the 3 mascots of the school, they are members of the Kendo Club. Aside from them, it appears they have 2 other siblings in the Academy's University department. That is all we know about them as for the moment." said Tsubaki as she flicked her glasses.

"Ara, that seems a valuable information." said Akeno, her eyes widened a bit as she read the papers that her second-in-command had articulate earlier.

"Are you planning to recruit them in our ranks, Buchou?"

Akeno nodded, her violet rondures were still locked on the Kishinami siblings. "It is essential for the survival of the Fallen Angel society. Currently we are a faction that has the least members and unlike the Devils who had a mutual agreement with the Demons or the Angels who had the Ten Gods on their backs, we need all the help and talents that we can get."

Tsubaki understood the logic behind her mistress words. It was true that among the 5 Biblical Factions, the Fallen Angels were the closest to become extinct. Though the Grigori managed to reverse engineered the Devils' reincarnation pieces, thanks to the Governor-General, still it wasn't enough to bolster their current strength. Not to mention that they were on the top of the list of Japan's Great Five Families and the Ten God's Hero Clan.

Remembering the former somehow made the bespectacled young woman to frown.

"In any case," Akeno smiled as she turned away from the window. "Despite being normal, I believe that they belonged to an elite family."

"How can you say so?" inquired Tsubaki whose orbs only perked as the written sheet were presented to her face by the pony-tailed lady with an orange ribbon.

"You see the difference?" asked Akeno as she pointed her fingers on each pictures on the sheet. "Although they have the same surname, their physical traits are different from each other like the color of the eyes and hair. Which begs the question: Are all of them children born from different mothers?"

Glancing at the pictures, Tsubaki couldn't deny Akeno's hypothesis. Even in the modern age, there are still families who had a family head with 2 or more wives on his side. Such arrangement was also very prevalent in the Supernatural world. A good example of this is the Grigori's Governor-General and other Fallen Angels who have their own harem.

"But there's a possibility that they aren't related by blood. They maybe adopted by a couple who are unfortunate to have children of their own."

It was quite a good argument, Akeno had to give that to her adjutant. What Tsubaki said might be true but the president of the Tea Ceremony Club could feel it in her gut that her suspicion had to be the correct one.

"Trust me Aki-chan. I have a good feeling about these people." affirmed Akeno as she licked her lips. "I just know it."

"Ha…" sighed Tsubaki as she saw her mistress' odd behavior. "Anyway what should we do with our prospects? It looks like the Gremory heiress got her eyes on Issei Hyoudou…" She paused for a bit as her heterochromic eyes gazed on the ground, on 3 hormonal teenagers who were fighting on a single peep hole on the Tennis Club walls before continuing, "…while the Student Council were dead set on gaining Basara Toujou. From my perspective, those two are more promising than those unknown variables."

"Don't worry, I have already a plan on how to make Issei Hyoudou fall to our orbit. As for our 1st year Kouhai, we just need to be a reliable Onee-sama to him."

Fallen Angels were masters in the art of seduction and being taught by the Cadre Penemue herself, there was no way that Akeno and Tsubaki would fall behind Rias Gremory. The raven haired young woman knew that her rival had already taught of the same method to make Issei Hyoudou to be part of her peerage. It's just a matter of who was the first one to make a move. As for Basara, they had to approach him accordingly. The lad unlike Issei, was something and Akeno had suspicions that the freshman was not normal.

"Aki-chan, tell Nao-chan to approach the Kishinami triplets after school."

"And as for the others?"

"Our presence should be enough." Akeno traced her hair with her fingers, "We should get back soon before the afternoon period starts.

The vice-president of the Tea Ceremony Club nod her head in agreement. Even though they were Fallen Angels, they were still high school students. Under their feet, a green teleportation circle materialized before their figures disappeared inside the room in a green glow.

As the unused room became silent, a black cat peeked on the room from the hallway.

"Meow!"

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. As you can see, Akeno and Tsubaki are part of the Fallen Angel Faction one of the 5 Biblical Factions. I want to try the idea of separating Akeno from Rias and make her Rias' rival and equivalent. You might wanna ask why there are 5 factions instead of 3. I inserted the Togami and Demons in the Abrahamic Faction since in Testament LNs, the Togami and the beings that they created (Heroes from the Hero Tribe) have the Vatican as their main branch which is also happens to be the main seat of DXD's Church. The relationship of these 5 factions with each other will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **So here's the rundown on the peerage/entities in the Kuoh Academy.**

 **-Abrahamic Faction-  
Devil Faction:  
\- Gremory Peerage (Will appear in the next chapter)  
: Rias Gremory(King), Mysterious Vice President (Queen (I think y'all already know her identity)), Koneko Tojou (Rook), Yuuto Kiba (Knight), Gasper Vladi (Bishop)**

 **\- Sitri Peerage (Will appear in the next chapter)  
: Sona Sitri (King), Rikka Kajiura (Queen), Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka (Bishop), Tomoe Meguri (Knight), Tsubasa Yura (Rook), Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura (Pawn)  
**

 **Fallen Angel Faction: (They use Fallen Pieces that resembles normal Shogi pieces)  
: Akeno Himejima (King), Tsubaki Shinra (Gold General), Nanao Tachibana (Bishop)**

 **Demon Faction: (Will appear after the 1st Arc)  
: Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse**

 **Ten Gods Faction: (Will appear after the 1st Arc)  
: Chisato Hasegawa (Afureia)**

 **-Other Factions-  
Kishinami Faction: (name's tentative)  
: Kishinami siblings**

 **-REVIEW REPLIES-**

 **gundam 09: Thanks man.**

 **A Reincarnated Writer: Maybe I can put her into the story but still have no clue how to pull it off.**

 **Gabriel 790: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Sieg is a support character for a while**

 **malice: Tsubaki is a perfect candidate but I'm still undecided.**

 **Student: Thanks man, though the only personality that I created was for Ritsuka since I couldn't find any info about him in the wiki. The others are based on their personality from their original series except for Sieg (who is a combination of Sieg, Siegfried, and Sigurd's personality) and the Kishinami blonde triplets. As how the siblings react to the Devils and other factions, it depends on how they are approached by the said groups. Their parents or to be more precise, mothers will be present during the parent-child meeting.**

 **Mythfan: Thanks and the siblings will try to minimize their involvement as much as possible.**

 **Heartcold: Well, Sieg is a Hero of Justice**

 **Galer: Thanks**

 **So what are your thoughts? Would like to hear them out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Life 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic.

 _The beginning first changed everything._  
 _The following second acknowledged many._  
 _The resulting third showed the future._  
 _The linking fourth concealed itself._  
 _The final fifth had already lost its meaning.  
_

 _Had it only ended at the third, someone had said._

 **LIFE 4**

Ring. Ring.

The school bell rang, its loud electronic hum echoed throughout the entire academy. The clattering sounds of chairs and footsteps skidding and stomping on the pavement filled the entire classroom, accompanied by a massive chattering from boys and girls within each classrooms. The hallways leading towards the school grounds were filled with a huge influx of students who were itching to go home while some were enthusiastically sought the comforts of video games center and shopping districts.

On one of the 3rd year classrooms, a commotion garnered the stares of the students.

"She is so cute!"

"No way she's asking him out!"

"Kyaa! A kouhai confessing to a handsome senpai!"

"It's the glasses! I knew it!"

"Tomorrow I should were eyeglasses!"

As rumors and gossips began to circulate within the room, Koneko Toujou had to fight the urge to smack the people around her with her fists.

She was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her pettiness is due to her weight being very low. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

There was a reason why she was talking to one of the "most popular guy in school" and asking him out for a date was not entirely her agenda. The idea itself hadn't crossed in her mind. Not a single bit.

Earlier she went to the class where her "co-mascots" were in. Though her vision saw the 3 blonde figures blend in the crowd, she was appalled when just a second their presence drop to zero. As in almost nothing, as if they were ghosts to begin with. The white haired freshman wanted to heighten her senses however, doing so would risk her true identity which she wanted to be kept secret as much as possible.

Then there's about Basara Toujou and Issei Hyoudou. Just like the blonde Kishinami's, the 2 boys left the scholl in a hurry with Basara dragging Issei despite the latter's protest. Seeing that inviting her fellow freshmen to the club was a lost cause, Koneko prompted to her next objective. Oh, how disappointed she was when the Tea Ceremony Club got on to Ritsuka Kishinami first. Nevertheless, she was the first one to arrive at the other male Kishinami.

"Good afternoon Shiki Kishinami-senpai, ...I am Koneko Toujou." Koneko said as she bow her head. "I came here under Rias-Buchou's request... She wanted to speak with you."

Though the way she delivered her words wasn't loud, it was still audible for everyone in the classroom to hear. Koneko's words immediately laid a heavy impact on everyone.

"NOOOO!"

"Rias-Oneesama had laid eyes on our Prince since the beginning!"

"Damn you handsome!"

"You woman stealing handsome four-eyes!"

Most of the 3rd years of Class 3D almost showcased the same reactions. Most of the girls begun to cry while the males threw curses on him, all of it attributing on how life was unfair for them and as for Ikki, he couldn't help himself but to sweatdrop on how his classmates overreact. Maybe in their eyes, Rias Gremory was the most perfect girl that they wanted to emulate or try to reach but in Ikki's opinion, the redhead's beauty couldn't hold a candle to his mothers and sisters.

Seeing the ruckus that his classmates created, Ikki sling his bag on his right shoulder and got up on his seat. "Please lead the way, Koneko-chan."

Normally addressing her in that some kind of manner would haven't an effect on her but hearing him saying her name like that, Koneko fought the urge not to blush and do a double-take. Nodding her head, she escorted her guest outside the classroom who were filled with males and females wanted to skin her and Ikki alive out of extreme jealousy.

Ikki followed Koneko, and the place they end up at was the back of the school building. In this place, which was surrounded by trees, there was a building called the old school building. Apparently according to his intelligence it was used a long time ago, and there was no sign of people here. It was so creepy that it was listed in one of "the seven wonders of school" and it reminded him of his Ayaka-Okaasama and Alice-Okasama's workshop.

The building looked very old and was made from wood, but there weren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there were any broken parts from its appearance.

It was old, but it wasn't that bad.

"We're here" says Koneko.

Well the place is appropriate for something that support some high covert operations.

But this place gives him some eerie vibes. It was getting even more mysterious. They entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. They went further into the building.

 _"Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet. So they must be cleaning this building quite often."_ While Ikki was thinking about these kinds of things, they seem to have reached their destination. Koneko stops in front of a particular classroom.

He wasn't shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club].

* * *

"-Amano Yuuma."

Ritsuka Kishinami raised a brow as a photograph of a young black haired teen was presented on the wooden table by the club's vice-president Tsubaki Shinra.

Currently Rikka was inside the Tea Ceremony Club by the club's president herself, Akeno Himejima earlier at his class which of course, caused an uproar. Besides from the raven haired young woman and the bespectacled second-highest officer, the club's secretary in the form of Nanao Tachibana was also present as well. The latter was a short teen with short blond hair with black hair clips and red eyes behind a pair of Maroon colored rim glasses.

Rikka's eyes, having trained and honed under tremendous training during his childhood, could see that the petite figure was in fact a female individual. What bothers him was why said female was dressed in a male garb...

"I believed that you've met her before."

Focusing back on the picture presented to him, Rikka's aqua eyes hovered to his hosts. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Our sources confirmed that you have met her yesterday afternoon."

"We, the Fallen Angels, have been at war with the Devils since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is currently split into 3 areas, one for Fallen Angels, one for Devils and the other one for Demons. The Fallen Angels control humans to eliminate Devils. The Devils on the other hand form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength while trying to eliminate the Fallen Angels. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Then what about Demons? Are they different from these Devils?"

"Yes they are. Demons are basically Devils with horns," said Tsubaki as she serve a cup of tea on the table. "Those two were at throats with each other but in the modern times, their diplomatic relationship with each other are somewhat in a friendly position."

"This Amano Yuuma's real name is Raynare. A Fallen Angel that disobeyed the Governor-General's orders under unknown circumstance." Nanao added as she flicked her glasses.

"So does this meeting is about turning a traitor into your faction?"

"Yes and that we're inviting you to join our Faction together with your siblings." Akeno smiled as she eyed the lad straight. "Even if you hide it, I can tell that you're not a normal person. Are you a magician perhaps?"

Raising his both of his hands, Rikka shook his head. "No I'm not a magician. I refer to myself as a magus."

This caused both Tsubaki and Nanao to tilt their heads. "M-Magus? It's still the same thing right?" the secretary supplemented.

"Well not in my family." paused Rikka for a bit before continuing. "Your offer is quite enticing but I have to say that I have to decline."

"Ara," Akeno leaned forward, her arms resting below her bosom making its figure to be more accentuated. "Can't we talk about this?"

The Kishinami lad had to give it to the Fallen Angel. As to be expected, they are beings who will resort to temptation just to get what they desire. They are much like the Devils or Demons but unfortunately for them, such seduction techniques won't work on him.

"Well my family prohibited us to join any factions. After the Great War, the Kishinami clan almost went extinct, so the current patriarch at that time decided that at that instance we will never associates ourselves with other pantheons or the Mage's Association ever again."

It was made up and Rikka knew it though there were some truth about it. Unlike this world's power system, their magecraft was a foreign thaumaturgical concept and they had no agenda of having their own system of magic being widespread, not to mention about the information on the 5 True Magics.

"Well that's sad. But if you changed your mind, you know where to find us."

Opening the door to the hallway, Rikka stopped for a moment and whirled his head, "Do you mind if I bring her here?"

Akeno, Tsubaki and Nanao could only blink.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. So here's another chapter it's a tad too short but I hope that it is to your liking. Next chapter would be Asia's arrival at Kuoh Town.**

 **See 'ya till the next update.**


	6. Chapter 5: Life 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this story.

 **LIFE 5**

I'll be going now."

The Occult Research Club could only watch as the door to there club room closed and their guest leaving their premises. They had invited Shiki Kishinami in their lair for a private conversation. Though they wanted to have all the Kishinami siblings present, the Tea Ceremony Club had beaten them to Ritsuka Kishinami while the first years Morgane, Viviane, and Elaine had managed to elude them from Koneko's nose. The same goes to Issei Hyoudou and Basara Toujou, two possible candidates for new club members.

…Or just Issei Hyoudou for the Occult Research Club since the Student Council have been interested with Basara Tojou.

From the 2nd floor window, the Occult Research Club president Rias Gremory looked at the back of Shiki Kishinami as his figure began to diminish in her sight.

Rias Gremory was a young teenager with long crimson hair with an ahoge sticking out above her forehead, tantalizing bluish green eyes like Neptune's jewels, and having a height of 172 cm, giving her a tall slender figure. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girls' uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

She was heralded as one of the 2 Great Ladies of Kuoh alongside the Tea Ceremony Club president Akeno Himejima. Though her popularity was on the top list of the student's charts in the High School Department, Rias only ranked 2nd in the entire Academy if the "Beaitiful Saint of Kuoh" from the University Department joined in.

In entirely, she was a beautiful young woman belonging to the Gremory Household, one of the 72 Pillars that make up the Devil Society, making her somewhat a noble or royal figure. But despite of her inborn charm and beauty, Rias couldn't make the black haired Kishinami to persuade him in joining to their side. Though the meeting between 2 parties went well without any hostilities, the Gremory heiress still wondered about something…

"Sorry, Buchou…" apologized Koneko as she stood beside her mistress. "I didn't manage to get the others."

"Don't apologize Koneko." said Rias as she pet her [Rook], which caused the white haired girl to purr in delight. "It's my fault to begin with. I should've consider other scenarios and have Yuuto to help you. If there's someone to blame, it's me."

The Gremory heiress then looked at the summoning contract that was returned to her by Shiki beforehand at the meeting before returning her gaze on the otherside of the window.

"Did you feel it?" asked Rias as her eyes still trailing on the lad then on the black cat hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Yes, Buchou." responded a male voice, "Though its faint, his magical power is leaking. It seems that his suppressing his powers similar to his brother."

Said male was a handsome young man with a height of 172 cm, short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

He was Kuoh Academy's Prince, Yuuto Kiba, a 2nd year student that was very popular on the female populace due to his "knightly" qualities, that is to say, his appearance and courtly gestures toward the female students.

Rias couldn't help but to agree with her [Knight]'s assessment. It was no illusion. What she felt during their exchange of articulated words earlier was something that she didn't expect.

That kind of feeling when you felt very submissive towards a person in front of you without knowing the reason why. That sorta kind of feeling. And Rias didn't like it yet despite of all of that, it somehow piqued her interest on the lad, her smile gracing on her flawless visage as a single thought entered her mind: _"I want him!"_

Now seeing how her [Queen] was very interested on the Kishinami brothers, the only thing that Rias could only do was to wait on her [Queen]'s report after her surveillance.

"Well that aside, I received a missive from the Duke." implied Yuuto as he summoned a letter and give it to his mistress, who, only widened her eyes a bit in surprise.

 _"What could Otou-sama wanted us to do?"_ thought Rias as she started to read the contents of the letter for a minute before folding it. _"I see."_

"What does it say?"

"Prepare yourselves members of the Occult Research Club for tonight we are going Stray Devil Hunting."

* * *

Ritsuka Kishinami leaned his back on the wall outside the school gate, both of his hands at the back of his head as he waited for his brother Ikki from his "meeting" with the president of the Occult Research Club. He had been there for almost 30 minutes and he could almost count the outgoing students who would steal a glance at him.

And every time he responded with a gaze of his own, the people glancing at him would immediately divert their eyes away from him.

He didn't care about it though. If they wanted to talk to him then they could just approach him and conversed like normal students would. Stuffs like club meetings, shared interests, homework, hobbies and many more.

So to kill his boredom, Rikka whistled a tune that he heard from the FM radio while watching the setting sun on the horizon filled white fluffy clouds and red velvet sky.

"I see that you know that tune." interrupted a feminine voice, prompting Rikka to turned his head towards the origin of the voice.

Standing beside him was the Student Council president Souna Shitori. She was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a an average height of 166 cm, a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements though can't be compared to Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, to Rikka it was still appealing and hold a unique endearing charm among other females.

"The setting sun is beautiful." said the Student Council president as she held her hands behind her back and leaned her back against the wall.

Rikka stared at Souna for a minute before gazing back at the day star, "Yeah. It is."

Rikka would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't like her. Not because she's beautiful or her unique body figure but because of her personality. For 2 and a half years he had attended Kuoh, Rikka saw how hardworking Souna was. On how she put 100% of her effort in every work that her hands could get on. Souna was a very strict and intelligent person, even the president of the Chess Club couldn't beat her in a match or even the Guidance Councilor couldn't matched her strictness when it comes to school related things.

Despite all of that, there was only one thing that Rikka never saw on Souna. And he wanted to see her with "that". To think that such amazing girl hadn't… He shook his head as he banished the incoming thoughts from his mind.

"So what does the Sitri Pillar want with me?" asked Rikka, surprising the Student Council from her sun-setting gaze.

"It seems that I've been found out." sighed Souna as she raised both of her hands in defeat. "So how did you know about my true identity?"

"It's not so hard. Just tying each pieces together until I can see the bigger picture. But I'm impressed on what you did with your name. Nice word play there."

"And you're smarter than you look," paused the Sitri Devil as she flicked her glasses, "Straight to the point, I'm here to personally invite you to join the Student Council."

And just what she said, her intentions were very clear. Rikka noticed how Souna delivered her words with crisp and precision. He could see it from her violet rondures that it was the main course of her purpose talking to him outside the school.

Not to mention that both of them were garnering attention from the students exiting the gate.

"I thought I was out and I heard that the Secretary position has been filled up." Rikka pushed himself away from the wall, his aqua eyes seeing the silhoutte of his brother coming towards the gate from inside the school campus. "But I think I can accept your invitation if..."

"If...?" trailed off Souna with a questioning tone as she pulled away from the wall and saw the figure of Shiki Kishinami heading towards them.

"If you can beat me in chess."

The bob cut haired Devil immediately shot up a look on Rikka with a widened eyes before raising one eyebrow. "Did I hear that right? You're challenging me to my own game? You might be courageous to challenged me, who is undefeated for 2 and half consecutive years."

"I know." Rikka extended his hand. "If I lose I'll joined the Council imprompto, no questions asked."

"And if I lose?" asked Souna, though despite believing in her superb abilities she wanted to know the stipulation of such challenge.

"Saturday afternoon. At Junes."

The students who heard such notion gasped on the blatant exclamation. As for Souna, she stared Rikka with scrutiny before shaking his hand with her smooth ones, a smile of victory on her face.

"Deal. Although I may suggest that you practice, I expected a long battle."

"I also suggest to wear a blue frilly dress. That color looks cute on you."

"V-Very well." said Souna in a passive tone as she let go Rikka's hand but her face couldn't hide the red tinge marring on her cheeks. As the Student Council president parted ways with Rikka, the students who heard the declaration began to gossip while their thumbs busy clicking the keypa to their handheld device.

"So what was that all about?" asked Ikki as he approached his brother while his eyes stared at Souna's back.

"Nah. Just small pep talk." dismissed Rikka as he picked up his bag on the pavement. "Come on, we need to do some grocery."

As the brothers walked away from the school's gate, Ikki had to add something. "You'll need to tell me when we got home."

* * *

"See you tomorrow!"

"You too!" replied Fio as she waved her hand towards her departing classmate. It has been a hectic day for the female Kishinami, having to study for their Prelim exams and maintaining her grades as a Dean's Lister. Then there's a bunch of males, professors included, flaunting and flirting at her, where some were very persistent and forceful.

Though she can teach them a lesson or two, she could only thanked her big brother Sieg for sending the disturbing flies away with a menacing and threathening look. Fio could only sigh, seeing how her brothers are very protective over their female siblings like their father. Oh well, like father, like sons.

And there was also a reason why she couldn't entertain suitors as Fio stared at the ornament on her finger. Her heart had already been belonged to someone. It already belonged to Mina-

"Ouch!"

A loud bump echoed as if someone had crashed on the pavement and Fio had to hovered her orbs at a small petite blonde woman garbed in a nun clothes whose face was planted on the ground. When the Beautiful Saint of Kuoh did that, a surge of personal data entered her conscious.

 _"Do you need help?_ " said Fio in Italian as she helped the blonde to stand up.

 _"T-Thank you..."_ replied the blonde in her native tongue only to widened her green eyes at the older teen. _"Y-You speak Italian?"_


End file.
